


Don't Walk Away

by MissAllySwan



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 07, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: AU 7x02: Where Luke doesn't let Lorelai walk out of that grocery store alone.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Kudos: 10





	Don't Walk Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. If I did, Luke and Lorelai would have gotten back together sooner. Everything belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dan Palladino, and The WB.**

* * *

_"We don't belong together…"_

Lorelai looked up at Luke as he said that they aren't right for each other, feeling like a knot was in her throat. As he said that she belonged with someone like—no, _with_ Christopher made her feel nauseous, with more waves of guilt hitting her.

"We need to stop fighting it," Luke said.

_Please don't say that!_

"We just need accept it. We need to go back to you being Lorelai Gilmore and me being the man that pours your coffee."

_No! I don't want that!_

Lorelai wanted to speak, but she couldn't open her mouth and she couldn't get the words out. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath and she was just barely hanging in there as Luke spoke as if he had given up on them. But on the other hand, she knew she should have expected this given what had happened. He hadn't been there and he had refused her ultimatum.

Lorelai looked down at her hand, it going numb from the pint of ice cream in her hand. Her hand was shaking but she tried to pass it off as just from the cold.

"That's it," Luke nodded, having no more to say. "I'll see you around,"

_There's nothing I can say. He's done. He's over it, just like he said._

Lorelai walked to the checkout counter, biting down on her lip as hard as she could. She knew Luke was behind her and she wanted to get out of there before she broke. She didn't have enough cash to pay for the ice cream so she had to go digging through her coins for change. The shaking of her hands increased and then all her coins went on the ground.

Lorelai looked up at Luke and dam broke. Lorelai didn't care about the change or the ice cream and ran out of the store, finally letting the tears fall.

"Lorelai!" Luke had come out after Lorelai, but she took a step back, pushing him away.

"Don't!" Lorelai shook her head. It was much too hard. "I'm sorry, like you said, you're over it! You're over me! You just don't care!"

"I never said—"

"But you did," Lorelai cried.

"Lore—"

"I loved you," Lorelai sniffled, trying to catch her breath. "All I wanted was to be with you. I wanted to be a part of your life; all of it—"

"You had me—"

"I felt like I was losing you," Lorelai admitted. Though they were together, she couldn't have felt farther apart from him. He was never there. "When I said I needed to hear that you loved me, I meant it. I needed you—"

"And that makes what you did okay?"

"I never said it did," Lorelai had made a mistake. But she had been hurt and drunk. "When I went over there, I didn't expect—" She knew her excuses wouldn't matter. "Doesn't matter," Lorelai wiped her eyes as more tears fell. "I wanted you, but you didn't want me."

"I did, but I was—" Luke had been confused and he hadn't been able to think.

"But like you said, it doesn't matter, you're over it," Lorelai took breath, needing to get one more thing out before she went. "I had never been more sure of anything than when I was with you. I had never been more myself than when I was with you." Lorelai hadn't known what she wanted until she had been with him. "I'm sorry, I _love_ you." And she had never been more sorry than she was about losing him. "And I would give anything to change this."

"Lorelai—"

"I'm sorry, I'm going to go!" Lorelai turned around to go. _I said too much._

"Don't walk away," Luke said. "Please,"

Lorelai hesitantly turned around and Luke walked up to her, taking her face in his hands. He then leaned over and kissed her. They both felt like they could breathe for the first time in days.

"I'm sorry," Luke broke the kiss, looking Lorelai in the eye. "I won't make that mistake again." That is the last time he will ever make someone wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I wrote when I binged Gilmore Girls. Their break up hurt me.


End file.
